


[VORE] Prison Rations

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captured, Fatal Vore, Horrible Things, Kept Prisoner, M/M, Sadness, Soft Vore, Vore, War with humans, coerced pred, non-consensual vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Fox!Sans and Wolf!Red have been captured by humans.Everyone is sad and almost everyone dies.





	[VORE] Prison Rations

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned it in the tags and the summary, but be warned that this story contains sad things like multiple character death (fatal vore). It may make you sad. I was too sad to proof read it for a week :3

fig. 1: what passes for good times around here

***

Sans raised his skull at the thump that announced new arrivals, his triangular ears seeking the sound involuntarily.  
  
There were two skeleton hybrid monsters, a bunny and a mouse. The bunny was picking himself up off the floor. “Stay back!” he said, snatching up the mouse protectively. It was completely unnecessary. Sans wasn’t going to pounce on them. But of course they couldn’t be expected to know that.  
  
“Relax, pal,” he advised. “None of it’ll make any difference in the end.”  
  
The bunny stepped backward, putting some distance between himself and the fox, but immediately came up against the dingy concrete wall. He had round blue eyelights that could have imparted a measure of cheer to any place but this, one flickering and sparking as he tried in vain to defend himself. “Argh, why can’t I use any magic?”  
  
“Don’t you know? The humans won’t let anyone use magic.” There was no point explaining it to him but it wasn’t like Sans had anything better to do. “They’ve blocked it somehow. Or else I wouldn’t be in here waiting for you.”  
  
“Waiting?” The bunny pressed himself closer against the wall. “What’re you gonna do to me?”  
  
“Nothin’.” Sans shrugged. He was hungry, sure, but he wasn’t that desperate. The mouse lay curled up in the bunny’s hands, he noted with little real interest. It may well have given up. His tongue formed in anticipation, and he didn’t bother fighting it.  
  
Sans heard motion behind him. “Well. It was nice meetin’ ya, bunny.” Although they’d only exchanged a few words, he felt like under better circumstances they could have been good friends. But it didn’t help to dwell on the maybes.  
  
“What?” The bunny was unnerved by the implied goodbye and, unable to back away further, took a few cautious steps parallel to the wall.  
  
“Ooh. A bunny,” Red rumbled as he came up behind Sans. “Only one?”  
  
“There’s a mouse too,” Sans informed him, and turned away. He’d seen this too many times. The fact that it didn’t really horrify him anymore was horrifying in itself.  
  
“Oh, you’ve got the mousy there, huh? Lemme see ‘im. How’s he doin’?”  
  
“No! Leave us alone!”  
  
“Relax, I’m not gonna hurt ‘im.”  
  
“No! Let go!”  
  
There was a brief scuffle as Red overpowered the bunny. “You okay, mousy?” he addressed the mouse. “He seems pretty despondent.” That was for Sans’s benefit, but the fox refused to turn around. “All right. Let’s get on with it. C’mere.”  
  
Sans was startled as something pulled on his tail, and finally turned to see the bunny standing there. Sans took a step back, to make sure he wouldn’t latch onto his tail again. “You’ve gotta help me. The wolf, I think he’s gonna—”  
  
His plea was cut off as Red snatched him up by the ears. “Nope. You take this one.” The larger skeleton dropped the mouse into Sans’s hands. It was curled up tight and shivering. Sans hid it in his pocket; unlike the new arrivals, he and Red had been allowed to keep their clothes, although he couldn’t imagine what his brother would say if he saw how long they’d gone without washing.  
  
Red lifted the bunny over his skull, and the smaller monster began to panic in earnest at the sight of the open jaws below him. Sans let his eyelights drift toward the nondescript floor, but his ears naturally tracked the sound of the bunny’s shrieks and protests, as Red lowered him in. The wolf took his time, not dragging out the bunny’s torment, but not rushing either. By the time he’d gathered his prey’s legs and pelvis into his mouth and started to swallow, the bunny had broken into tears. It was enough for Sans, and he turned his skull away. Even with his ears folded in distaste, he could hear the bunny’s sobs muffled as Red closed his jaws, and finally silenced with the wolf’s last gulp.  
  
Sans stood where he was. He thought he might need a minute to compose himself before he faced Red, but he found himself indifferent. Nothing would change their situation. Neither he nor Red could have changed the bunny’s fate if they’d tried. He wasn’t avoiding looking at Red; he just didn’t have the motivation.  
  
“Sans,” Red called softly. He was resting on his belly with his arms folded under his skull, considerately disguising any sign of the bunny’s final struggles. Sans was glad for the hundredth time that the humans hadn’t denied them clothes, or he would’ve been able to see everything. “Don’t keep him waiting. Your mouse.”  
  
Sans pulled the mouse out of his pocket. It looked up at him, tiny bones clattering, hugging its knees to its rib cage. He grimaced.  
  
“It’ll be worse if you don’t,” Red reminded him.  
  
Of course, he hadn’t become a cannibal from day one. But their human captors were either unable or unwilling to provide them with monster food—they’d experimented at first, and in desperation he and Red had attempted to eat whatever they were given, but it wasn’t magic and they couldn’t absorb it. When the humans had first dropped skeleton mice in with them, they’d naturally assumed the mice were fellow prisoners, and companionably starved, until the mice dusted, never having been provided any food, and were replaced with new mice. It was only after Sans had succumbed to his latent vulpine instincts that they realized the mice were probably intended as food. And they were the first thing the humans had given the two monsters that they could actually eat.  
  
Sans was horrified and refused to repeat the act when the next pair of mice appeared. Red was desperately hungry by then and ate them immediately, justifying his actions by arguing that the mice were only going to starve to death slowly if he didn’t. The arrival of the fourth pair of mice some time later created an awkward situation. Sans wasn’t willing to deliberately eat a mouse, and Red was of the opinion that the doomed mice should be put out of their misery sooner rather than later. In the end, the mice huddled miserably in the corner for several days before Red took it upon himself to eat them. By the time the fifth pair of mice were introduced, Sans was dangerously hungry and allowed himself to be convinced that the more unresisting of the pair was better off eaten than left to Fall Down, and that became their system. Sans would only eat the mice that were already too far gone to protest, and Red took the rest. It didn’t bother him, he said; he was a wolf, after all. When the humans began to give them bunnies as well, Sans wouldn’t touch them. The mice were small enough that he could pretend just for a moment that he was eating something else, not a fellow monster, but the rabbits were too big, reminded him too much of himself, or worse, his brother.  
  
“I know,” Sans answered, ears pressed back in misery. He tossed the mouse onto his tongue and swallowed as quickly as he could. It was a bit like a monster candy—if candy had legs and fingers and gasped in shock when you ate it.  
  
He sat down and leaned against Red for comfort and to distract himself from the memory of the mouse in his mouth. The silence stretched out; they had nothing but time. “Why do they do it?” Sans said at last.  
  
“Hell if I know,” said Red. He probably didn’t want to rehash the same question they’d discussed so many times already.  
  
“I think they just like seeing monsters reduced to this … uncivilized behavior. They’re forcing us to do this in order to prove their superiority.”  
  
“Maybe. Maybe they just never did figure out monster food, and figured, well—they’re predatory monsters, so throw some prey monsters in and see what happens.”  
  
“You’ve got a lot of sympathy for humans all of a sudden.”  
  
“Nah. It just doesn’t bother me as much.”  
  
“’Cause you’re a wolf?” Sans didn’t really see the difference between a wolf and a fox in that respect.  
  
“’Cause I used to catch rabbits on my own now and then, before the whole thing with the humans.”  
  
Sans stopped breathing.  
  
“It’s natural,” Red said to defend himself. “Like I said. I’m a wolf.”  
  
“I guess,” Sans conceded. He hoped that blue-eyed bunny was finished suffering by now.  
  
***  
  
“They’re gonna feed us again any day now,” said Sans.  
  
“Mm,” Red agreed, not even opening his eyes. The two spent a lot of time conserving energy. Sans reasoned that they didn’t want to encourage the humans to feed them any more often than they did.  
  
“We’re never gonna get out of here, are we?”  
  
Red was silent for a long time and Sans thought he wasn’t going to answer, but then: “They gotta run out of mice someday.”  
  
“Do they?” Sans wasn’t convinced. And besides, they might well just let them starve if they ran out of food, rather than set them free. Red really didn’t answer this time, and Sans let the silence stretch out. “There’s only one way out of here, really,” he said at last.  
  
“What’s that?” Red was curious but not hopeful.  
  
“The way all the bunnies go.”  
  
Red looked at him sharply.  
  
“I can’t keep doing this, Red.”  
  
“What are you saying? You know what happens if you try and starve yourself. You’ll just feel worse in the end.”  
  
“You must be pretty hungry by now, right?”  
  
“No. Don’t even think about it.”  
  
“It doesn’t bother you so much. You’re a wolf.”  
  
“You’re not a bunny.”  
  
“What’s the difference?” Sans sat up and started to shrug off his hoodie.  
  
“You’re not food.”  
  
“I’m made of magic, just like them.”  
  
Red scooted away from the fox, but Sans followed him.  
  
“You’re not even tempted?” he asked, as if it were hurtful.  
  
“Think about this, Sans.” The wolf was cornered against the wall now.  
  
“I have.”  
  
“Well I haven’t. Gimme some time.”  
  
“I’ll lose my nerve.”  
  
“That’s the idea.”  
  
“Please, Red, before they feed us again.” Sans pressed against the larger skeleton’s chest.  
  
At first Red turned his skull away toward the ceiling but gradually wore down and looked at Sans. The fox gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
Red pushed him off and for a moment Sans was disappointed. Then Red pushed him onto the floor, leaning over him as if to pin him down, and reached for Sans’s shorts. Of course, food didn’t wear clothes. That was how you knew it was food.  
  
Sans squirmed out of his remaining clothes. Red leaned in and licked his face. “I lied, you know. About the bunnies.”  
  
Of course. Red wouldn’t have hunted and eaten bunnies of his own free will; he’d just said that so that Sans wouldn’t feel so bad about shirking his share of the dirty work. Sans stared back at him, wondering if that changed everything or nothing. A moment passed and he felt the beginnings of relief and rejection, but then Red pushed forward and enveloped the fox’s skull in his jaws. Sans pushed upward, the wolf’s teeth scraping against his ears, the magic of his tongue soft against Sans’s skull, until he hit the back and had to wait for Red to swallow. Red grumbled and the sound seemed to come from all around him; he hoped it meant Red liked his taste.  
  
***  
  
Not that much had changed, Red told himself. He still spent his days in captivity lying around, conserving energy, waiting to see how long it took him to Fall Down and whether or not anything would break his routine before that happened. Maybe the humans were using him to farm LV and would eventually kill him for the EXP, he thought, but had no one to tell about his theory. Sans’s hoodie was nicer to lie on but not as good company to curl up against as it had been with Sans in it. And the humans gave him the occasional skeleton fox instead of a bunny or mouse. He thought of them as larger, longer-tailed rabbits.  
  
Then one day there were two foxes, the taller one wrapped protectively around the shorter one, who shoved him off after they landed in order to get to his feet. The little one spotted Red immediately and took a defensive stance. Both foxes were ragged and battered, but he had a set of rather striking parallel scars across his eye socket, as if claws had gouged the bone.  
  
“Whoa, calm down.” Red ambled toward them. “How come there’s two of ya?”  
  
They glanced at each other, uncomprehending. Most likely the humans hadn’t told them why they were here. He had to assume they’d been recently captured, but it was hard to imagine; his own life before the humans’ cage seemed lost in the distant past.  
  
“Don’t come any closer!” the smaller fox snarled, ears pinned back aggressively. The other was more passive, but poised to act if necessary. Not that there was anything they could do; if they’d had magic they might have had a chance against Red, two-against-one.  
  
“Relax. I only need one of you.”  
  
This did not make them relax. The smaller one stepped back, and the taller one stepped closer to him, protectively.  
  
“Any volunteers?” Red asked. There weren’t, but the taller fox subtly tried to herd the smaller one away from the wolf. That was good enough for Red. He looked more filling, anyway.  
  
“No!” the smaller one shrieked as Red grabbed the other fox by the arm, and leapt at him. Red caught him by the front of his rib cage and pressed him down into the floor. He was a bit smaller than Sans had been.  
  
Red kept him pinned down as he pulled the taller fox close and readjusted his grip. The fox yelped as Red unceremoniously shoved his skull into his mouth.  
  
“How dare you! Stop! You’ll regret this!” the little one threatened, but Red ignored him, gulping his prey deeper even as the fox braced his feet against the floor to resist, eventually losing his grip as Red swallowed enough of his torso to lift him off the floor. The smaller one cursed and snarled as Red unhurriedly drew the tail and legs into his mouth.  
  
Only when he was finished did he lift his hand off the smaller fox and look at him, taking in the rage and tears and helplessness. “What’s your name, fox?” he asked.  
  
“You killed him!” the fox accused, making no move to stand up.  
  
“Well. Not yet.” Red smirked.  
  
“I’ll tear you to shreds. If I had my magic I’d—”  
  
“Yeah? And who should I beg for mercy when you’re making good on that promise?”  
  
“I have no name to give to a murdering cannibal like you.”  
  
“Huh. Makes sense.” Red stood and lumbered away. “But since you’re stuck here, you may as well have this.” He tossed Sans’s hoodie at the fox.  
  
The fox caught it and sat up to glare at him. “I’ll kill you in your sleep.”  
  
“You’re welcome to try.” Red curled up around his full belly on the hard floor. If the fox managed to kill him in spite of his size and LV, good for him. He could take a turn being the humans’ project. Either way, he would soon be no better than Red.  
  
***  
  
“I don’t wanna talk about that part too much. But then one day the hatch in the ceiling opened and instead o’ humans there was my brother and half the Royal Guard. You should probably ask him to tell you about it.”  
  
“I’ve heard all his war stories a million times,” said the bunny. It was one of the neighbors’ kids; they had quite a litter, and Red hadn’t learned all their names. At least it wasn’t a skeleton monster. “How long were you captured for? Were you all alone?”  
  
“I couldn’t tell how long it was. There was no daylight in there.”  
  
“Weren’t you bored?”  
  
“Bored outta my mind.”  
  
“All by yourself?”  
  
“No,” Red admitted reluctantly. “You know Razz? He was there too, toward the end.”  
  
“I’ll ask him about it then! Since you won’t tell me.”  
  
“No, don’t bother him with that.” Red crouched down to whisper conspiratorially. “He lost someone in the war, you know. You don’t wanna bring up those memories.”  
  
“Oh.” The bunny considered this seriously, then looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. “Did you lose anyone?”  
  
For a moment Red was back in the room with Edge and an assortment of formidable canine monsters and one very battle-scarred fish, trying to remember enough details to identify all the monsters he could confirm were dead. He waited a few seconds to see if he could get out of answering, but the bunny just stared. “Yeah. I did too.”  
  
The bunny opened its mouth to ask another question and Red flinched, but thankfully they were interrupted.  
  
“What are you doing in here, Cinnamon?” Edge collected the bunny and herded it away. “I don’t know why you want to pester my brother. Even if he put any effort into storytelling, there’s no way to make sitting in a room for months on end sound interesting! Why don’t I tell you about how I tracked down the location of the facility where the humans were holding him? That’s much more exciting!”  
  
Red breathed a sigh of relief as the voices grew distant.


End file.
